La Hermana De Edward
by PsychoticFanOfCullens
Summary: Que pasaria si Edward le confesara a Bella que tiene una hermana de sangre que ella no conoce?...Y ademas que pronto los visitaria en Forks... MAL SUMMARY ... Muy bueno!
1. Que tienes una QUE?

La Hermana De Edward

Bella POV

Es un día muy raro, se que Edward no me quiere decir algo… Los demás también están así, no lo comprendo.

Recién salíamos del instituto y Edward iba adelante mío y abrió el auto, yo subí y lo mire fijamente y el solo tenía esa cara rara que empezaba a preocuparme… Pero ahora iba a tratar de sacarle algo de información. Antes de arrancar bajo la ventanilla y Alice se asomo y le dijo a Edward:

-Es tiempo, Ahora o nunca.

-Esta bien, nos vemos en casa.

Yo no comprendía nada y le dije:

-De que es tiempo?- Esa cara rara que tenia se transformo en una cara de dolor y me miro.

-Bella, te eh ocultado algo.

-Que…

-No se como decirlo, es que me….

-Ya solo dilo!

-Tengounahermana- Dijo todo muy rápido que solo pude distinguir la palabra hermana.

-Que tu QUE?.

-Tengo una hermana.

-Pero eso ya lo se.

-Pero una verdadera hermana, una hermana de sangre...- yo me quede atónita , no lo podía creer.

-Pero como no me dijiste?.

-Es una larga historia que no te puedo contar ahora, seguro tienes un montón de preguntas que prometo que pronto te las responderé. El tema es que me viene a visitar y dentro de 3 horas la tenemos que ir a buscar al aeropuerto.

-Pero porque nunca me contaste de ella?.

-Es que siempre la creí muerta.

-Carlisle y Esme saben de ella? Y tus hermanos?

-Obviamente si, Alice nos contó.

-OK, cuéntame algo de ella.

-Pronto la conocerás.

Eso fue lo último que me dijo, esto es muy raro… estábamos yendo para la casa de los cullens. Solo espero que Edward pronto me cuente algo de ella.

Estábamos entrando al garaje y al pasar la puerta ví a todos los cullens sentados en la gran sala…

-Edward, tu hermana llegara en 1 hora!!- dijo Alice.

-Pero comoo?- Edward dijo con asombro.

-Solo preparen los autos que hasta el aeropuerto es un gran tramo- Dijo Carlisle.

Edward me agarro de la mano y me condujo hasta el porsche de Alice y me dijo:

-Iras con Alice, Rosalie y Esme. Nosotros iremos en el Jeep.

-Esta bien.

-Nos vemos allá, Te amo… en el aeropuerto te explicare todo. Veras que te agradará.

A todo esto yo ni sabia como se llamaba…Camino al aeropuerto cada vez me desesperaba mas hasta que me di vuelta y ví el jeep atrás nuestro y también veía como Jasper prácticamente saltaba de la desesperación… entonces esme me dijo:

-Bella amor, tranquilízate, todo esta bien.. Pronto llegaremos, además exaltas a Jasper..

-Esta bien- Dije.

Estábamos llegando al Aeropuerto y paramos cerca de donde el avión aterrizaría…

No podía creer que en cuestión de minutos conocería a la hermana de Edward.


	2. La llegada

La Hermana De Edward

Bella POV

Bajé del auto y me apoyé sobre el capó… Edward con el Jeep estaciono atrás nuestro, también bajó del auto y vino hacia mi…

-Como se llama?- Le pregunte.

-Mary Rose.

-Cuéntame un poco de ella.

-Esta bien, todavía tenemos tiempo. Ella es cantante y trabaja haciendo musicales. Es menor que yo tiene 15 años, pero se hace pasar por 18 muy fácilmente.

Es realmente madura, y tiene una actitud muy fuerte, no le gustan los deportes por que nunca fue muy buena. Su música preferida es el rock, aunque también el clásico. Le agradaras.

-Eso espero-Dije y me beso en la frente.

-Ya va a aterrizar- Dijo Alice.

-De donde viene?- Le pregunte a Edward y me dijo:

-Estaba de vacaciones en Paris.

Ví como el avión aterrizaba y como bajaban todas las personas, hasta que entre todas esas personas distingo a una mujer… Tez blanca, ojos dorados (ya me habia imaginado ue era vampiro, pero no que fuera "vegetariana"), bastante flaca , con pelo color cobrizo y largo hasta la cinturas… Tenía rulos, llevaba puesto un vestido azul con un lazo en la cintura y unas sandalias bajas… Era realmente muy bonita!... y era la hermana de Edward.

-Ella es- Dijo Edward y la señalo.

-Hola!- Grito Mary Rose.

-Hola!!- Dijeron al unísono los cullens…

Vino Corriendo y lo abrazo a Edward.

-Ella es Bella?- Le pregunto y me miro.

-Si, ella es- Dijo Edward.

Me sonrió, se acerco y dijo:

-Hola Bella , Soy Mary Rose.

-Hola …te puedo decir Mary?

-Por supuesto… y dime , mi hermano te trata bien?- dijo mirando a Edward.

-Si , muy bien.

-Menos mal! …Bella..

-Si.

-Eres muy hermosa!, me alegro que Edward se aya encontrado alguien como tu.

-Mary, te puedo hacer una pregunta?

-Si.

-Que poder tiene? Ósea , tienes?

-Si , veo que sabes todo el mundo de los vampiros bastante bien…

-Si, eso creo.

-Tengo el poder de leer el alma de las personas, sus intenciones y sus secretos.

-Y puedes leerme?

-Si, solo puedo leer tu alma.

-Guau! Edward no me puede leer la mente, soy como una especie de escudo contra los poderes mentales.

-Jajaja!, algo así.

Nos subimos al auto y Emmett agarro las maletas y las puso en el baúl de el Porsche….

Mary se sentó al lado mío y emprendimos camino a la casa cullen. La hermana de Edward es realmente muy agradable. Creo que le agrade.

* * *

Hey! espero que disfruten este 2 cap y que les guste.. pronto subire el 3... dejen reviews!! nos leemos! suerte!


End file.
